


[Podfic] The Chaos of War

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Battle of Azanulbizar, Canon - Book, Dworin Week, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Battle of Azanulbizar, So.many.feels, Waiting for War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic] For the Dworin Week 17 prompt 'Meeting'Thorin is stuck in the Durin's Folk camp on the night before the final battle to conclude almost seven years of interspecies warfare.Dwalin is marching to join his family and friends.Their first meeting in nearly a decade won't be what either of them dreamed of.The Major Character death warning is for canon-deaths: Fundin, Frerin and Náin.May require tissues.
Relationships: Balin & Dwalin & Fundin (Tolkien), Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield, Dís & Frerin & Thorin Oakenshield, Thorin & Thraín
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2019





	[Podfic] The Chaos of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Chaos of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459775) by [raiyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana). 



> [Podfic] I made myself sad writing this, particularly chapter three. Hopefully someone else will give you a fluffy piece for this prompt to read afterwards... I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not really, it hurts so good.
> 
> Of my own writing, this is actually a huuuuge favourite, even if it's not a crowd pleaser o.O

  
_cover art by[elrohir](http://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [The Chaos of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459775/chapters/25689963#workskin)

 **Author:** [raiyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana)

 **Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

 **Length:** 31:59

 **Downloads: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3448a5km99lhvxa/%5BPodfic%5D%20The%20Chaos%20of%20War.mp3?dl=0)

 **Downloads: (Mediafire)** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/nz3jydpjmpwuw7r/The_Chaos_of_War.mp3/file)

**Streaming:**  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, please leave a comment and a kudo on raiyana's original piece. 
> 
> Happy Tolkien Secret Santa, Raiyana! I loved recording this—angst is my jam—and I hope that you like it!


End file.
